Mademoiselle aux hirondelles
by Anadyomede
Summary: OS. 'Si on le lui avait demandé, Gabrielle se serait certainement résolue à répondre qu'en vérité, elle n'avait jamais vraiment beaucoup aimé les hommes.' GDGW


Je reviens par ici avec un texte un peu différent de ce que j'ai pu écrire.

Il y a très peu de femslash et je trouve ça très dommage alors... voilà ma petite contribution :) L'idée du couple m'est un peu tombée dessus. J'avais envie d'écrire sur Gabrielle. Mais sur une Gabrielle différente de Fleur, même si j'aime beaucoup sa soeur. Et vous savez à quel point je ne porte pas Ginny dans mon coeur, mais pour le coup, eh bien j'ai changé d'avis. Juste le temps d'un OS.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Titre :** Mademoiselle aux hirondelles

**Résumé : **'Si on le lui avait demandé, Gabrielle se serait certainement résolue à répondre qu'en vérité, elle n'avait jamais vraiment beaucoup aimé les hommes.'

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Si on le lui avait demandé, Gabrielle se serait certainement résolue à répondre qu'en vérité, elle n'avait jamais vraiment beaucoup aimé les hommes.<p>

Leurs regards sales coulaient sur elle dès qu'elle sortait. Elle ne savait précisément se l'expliquer, mais elle les sentait qui venaient se frapper à ses jambes, à ses reins, à ses seins et, tandis que ses amies gloussaient de plaisir, elle, elle les reconnaissait bien : c'était ceux-là même qu'elle percevait enfant chez son père lorsqu'Apolline se déshabillait, lorsqu'elle fermait en souriant la porte et que Gabrielle se retrouvait seule, toujours toute seule. Une fois, elle se rappelait cette grande terrasse, ce soleil affreux et cette mer qui lui parvenait de loin. Le sable semblait se mêler aux dalles en marbre, et la porte avait claquée si violemment que Gabrielle aurait pu en pleurer sa vie entière. Et puis non. C'était l'été. Un été lourd au sud de la France, un été pour étouffer. Le rire d'Apolline la poursuivait, ce rire que son père lui avait arraché lorsqu'il s'était levé, alors Gabrielle s'était collée contre le mur et elle avait écouté. Elle avait brûlé ses joues et chaque regard depuis lui devenait intolérable.

Fleur en aurait ri.

Gabrielle aimait beaucoup sa sœur mais c'était comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment connue en entier. Des flashs par-ci par-là, des confidences pour enfants, cela formait un amas de souvenirs épars qui peinaient à trouver sens. De Beauxbâton à l'Angleterre, ça en faisait, de la distance et elle avait beau la considérer comme un pilier de son existence, c'était peut-être simplement pour pallier au vide qui s'ouvrait dès qu'elle s'avouait qu'en dix-huit ans, il n'y avait jamais eu personne pour se planter dans sa vie et tout y changer. Souvent, lorsque face à elle on avait l'idée de pleurer, elle pensait : la souffrance est une question de fierté. Il suffit de se regarder dans un miroir pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y a rien de misérable, rien de plus méprisable, qu'une femme désespérée. La douleur n'est que physique. C'est un contrôle qu'on peut obtenir sans grande difficulté, alors qu'ont-elles à s'abîmer pour un homme, ces petites choses faibles qui viennent ensuite s'en vanter ?

Sa sœur était belle, aussi belle qu'elle, et Gabrielle aimait la beauté. Elle aimait les cheveux soignés, les peaux lisses, les voix distinguées. Elle aimait les habits sans plis, les traits bien dessinés. Quand elle s'observait elle-même au miroir, elle se satisfaisait, avec ses airs de madone. Son joli sourire la rassurait.

Il était peut-être là, le problème : la laideur l'insupportait et les hommes en étaient fusillés. Il y avait chez eux mille petits défauts qui se précipitaient, une barbe mal rasée, des mains rêches, une légère odeur à la fin de la journée… Ils étaient trop grands, trop fins ou trop carrés, trop avenants ou trop distingués, ils n'étaient jamais assez bons.

Quand la peau de Gabrielle frôlait celle de Bill, elle ne pouvait empêcher tout son corps de se crisper. Les cicatrices qui cisaillaient son visage restaient visibles, aussi translucides étaient-elles, rien ne pouvait empêcher le regard de la jeune fille de s'y cogner. Et puis elle s'en voulait, parce que la guerre, parce que le héros, parce que le sacrifice, on le répétait tout le temps – parce que si Fleur était heureuse, c'est qu'il devait être beau, mais de l'intérieur alors, et ce n'était pas suffisant.

Elle ne désirait pas les hommes. La main sur ses reins la révulsait, le baiser au creux du cou la dérangeait, dans son ventre, il n'y avait pas la moindre sensation qui explosait. Gabrielle n'avait besoin de personne. Une vraie petite déesse de chasteté. Impératrice aux yeux secs et aux front altier.

Et puis elle avait rencontré Ginevra Weasley.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait bien sûr. Ce n'était pas comme si jamais elles ne s'étaient parlées mais à l'époque, Gabrielle était peut-être trop jeune. Elle se demandait encore où s'arrêtait le ciel et pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas s'élever, pourquoi elle était-elle condamnée à rester sur cette terre qui se collait à ses pieds, qui rentrait sous ses ongles et les cassait. Au mariage de Bill et Fleur, elle se rappelait vaguement qu'elle aurait voulu pleurer en découvrant le Terrier tant elle le trouvait mal soigné, et du reste de la journée, c'était comme si de l'encre s'y était déversé. Même les Mangemorts, elle les avait oublié. Même la peur, elle l'avait rayée. Alors pourquoi pas la dernière des Weasley ?

Ginevra était aussi rousse que Gabrielle était blonde, elle chantait la déraison, une vraie petite alouette. Fiancée du Survivant, sûre d'elle. Rien ne les liait. Il y avait un grand gouffre lorsque leurs yeux se croisaient, mais Ginevra était belle, belle avec ses différences, avec ses cheveux désordonnés et ses ongles rongés, belle avec son obscurité, jamais complètement remise de cette vieille emprise en deuxième année.

Elle ne se maquillait jamais, elle riait un peu trop fort, mais alors en Gabrielle, tout se précipitait : elle sentait monter l'angoisse et puis l'envie, elle accueillait le rejet comme la colère avant de laisser place à un désir qu'elle ne savait nommer, une inconscience nouvelle qui se délivrait en elle.

C'était ce drôle de désir qui l'avait poussé alors, à dix-huit ans, à entrer dans la chambre. Les autres étaient en bas, Ronald était arrivé en compagnie d'un ami qui n'avait cessé de la dévisager et elle avait eu envie de vomir, elle avait eu envie de hurler.

Elle était montée sans savoir exactement ce vers quoi elle se dirigeait. Elle n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'elle recherchait, ou peut-être que oui, une toute petite, mais qu'elle se refusait consciemment à accepter.

Quand elle l'avait vue apparaître, Ginevra s'était tournée vers elle et son regard s'était allumé. Gabrielle l'avait senti courir sur elle passant par chaque recoin, il l'avait entouré de partout pendant plusieurs secondes, trop longues, avant de s'arrêter au bord de ses lèvres. Et de se relever jusqu'à ses yeux bleus.

« Tu ne te plais pas, ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gabrielle avait paru étonnée. Elle avait dit que non, que oui, que ce n'était pas ça.

« C'est quoi alors ?

– Je ne sais pas. »

Un silence.

« Menteuse. »

Gabrielle avait souri. Brusquement, elle avait su, elle s'était approchée et elle avait eu le cœur tremblant, tremblant comme jamais, tremblant pour de vrai, et elle s'était sentie heureuse jusqu'au fond du ventre, et elle l'avait embrassée, c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus que des hirondelles qui chantaient dans sa tête, qu'elle était là, la beauté, tout en secret, qu'elle était là, la recherchée.

Quand elle s'était relevée, pourtant, la jeune fille s'était rappelée le reste des Weasley, Fleur et Harry Potter. Alors sans un mot, elle s'était évincée. Ginevra n'avait pas bougé. C'était affreusement bête ce que j'ai fait, avait-elle alors songé. Mais...

Si on le lui avait demandé, Gabrielle se serait certainement résolue à répondre qu'en vérité, elle avait bien trop peur de s'engager.

* * *

><p>Une <strong>review<strong> me ferait bien sûr très plaisir.

A bientôt j'espère,

Ana'


End file.
